Macoreon Faith
Summary Macoreon Fatir Faith is an OC created by Luxardel. Macoreon, a 14 year old boy, has grown tired of living under house arrest due to false accusations. He was accused of killing his mother and injuring his brother with the power of an exiled people, the Omegans. With the aid of his brother Jaxon, his brother's girlfriend Skyla, a fiery dragon named Kasai, and a mysterious girl named Rosaria, he makes his way out of Aerosyn to reacquaint himself with the world he only knew from his room window. He encounters an Omegan named Virax who possesses his brother and constantly beckons Mac to fight him. After releasing Jax from his possession and defeating him, Mac decides to go with Rose to meet her father Galen who has summoned him. Perhaps he would know why the Omegans are suddenly showing up uninvited. Personality During the time of his house arrest in Aerosyn, Mac had grown depressed. At some point during those 7 years at home alone, the dissonance he felt from not being with the world he exists in became overwhelming for him. He's had it rough managing the inherent realism philosophy that comes with being an Omegan. Though he will talk to his brother Jaxon, he is silent to others unless he or Jax grows to trust them. Most including Jax speculate that his depression and skepticism come from losing his mother and dealing with the Aerosynian Government's unreasonable sentence. However, Mac eventually states that Jax has helped him to cope with her passing, and the Aerosynians weren't what caused him to be distrusting. Mac always wanted to explore the world and experience the different cultures first hand. Sadly, he could only watch from afar while stuck in Aerosyn. Perhaps it is what he's seen beyond the walls of his confinement that bothers him. He knows so much about life without having experienced it himself, which is strange considering Mac can't recall the people he's watched and learned major things from. Though he is stronger than he thinks and has even greater potential, he has such a strong pessimistic view on things that it keeps him from realizing it. Perhaps his venture beyond confinement with Rose is what he needs to truly grow. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Macoreon "Mac" Fatir Faith Origin: Universal Corruption Gender: Male Age: 14 years old Classification: Skartos (see Universal Corruption) Stats Tier: 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alphagene (partial Creation (Matter and Energy only)), Omegagene (partial Void Manipulation(Matter and Energy only)), Berserk Mode, Biological Manipulation, Duplication, Intangibility, Longevity, Possesion, Enhanced Senses(Telescopic and wavelength vision), Passive Biogene (Regeneration(At least Mid Low), Immortality (Type 3).) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Defeated Rageak, who could destroy a planet at the time.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can reach the other end of earth in just a few seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Prevented the Moon from entering the Earth's Atmosphere.) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Stopped an attack by Rageak that could have destroyed the Earth.) Durability: Planet Level (Can create defense from matter dense enough to endure a planet level attack.) Stamina: Very High (His Passive Biogene restores his energy over time, allowing prolonged activity for numerous hours.) Range: Planetary (He can reach any part of the earth within a few seconds.) Standard Equipment: Dimiourgos (An orb that belongs to Pneumagia which represents the idea of Purpose. Though it is seen as a giant sword for Mac, it morphs to compliment the user's power.) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Cannot handle flirting; causes him to freeze up, lacking in defensive fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Hole:' An attack that fuses the power of the Alphagene and Omegagene. Strands of a materialized substance capture surrounding foes and draws them into a destructive center. Then everything collapses in, crushing the enemies. *'Alphan Strike:' A striking attack that infuses a fist or kick with Alphagene power. The density of the power amplifies the strike's crushing power. *'Gene Blaster:' A finger blast technique that shoots small balls of energy (Alphan or Omegan) at high speeds at a target. While the Alphan variation adds molecules to the DNA to scramble Avragene usage, the Omegan variation severs the connections between the physical gene and the target's Avra pool of power. *'Alpha Blitz:' A sword combo attack that involves morphing the Dimiourgos into a weapon that is sharper and heavier than normal. A slash, thrust, and shove attack are executed in a random order, but the last attack does twice the damage of the first two strikes. *'Creation Combo:' Mac creates various objects to bombard his opponent with. The types of objects created are up to his discretion. *'Omega Dome:' A twisting attack that involves swinging the Dimiourgos around in a circle that surrounds the user in a dome of Omegan energy. *'Annihilation Twister:' Variation of Omega Dome that sends a mini twister of Antimatter towards a foe. *'Duplication:' Mac can create body doubles of himself that can attack his opponents. They can't think on their own unless someone with an Active Biogene makes it possible, however. *'Aura of Corrosion/Destruction Drive:' Mac surrounds himself in Omegan Avra. This nullifies almost any attack made of matter. Can also be used to shred atoms off of a target like an eraser. *'Insanity Mode:' Mac enters a state of loosely controlled fury and attacks a target relentlessly. His Avra surrounds him in the shape of a Werewolf and his attacks become feral like one. Prolonged usage may cause Mac to attack his target until dead. *'Wolf Shade:' A high speed relentless combo only performed in Insanity Mode. Mac 1st quickly dashes around, slicing through his opponent with sharp attacks created from Antimatter. 2nd, he unleashes a barrage of attacks close up. Finally, he slams the opponent with an extremely powerful attack. Order of attacks may vary and may not end until Insanity Mode has ended. *'Oblivion Barrage:' A barrage of Gene Blaster attacks only used in Insanity Mode. Countless small Omega Blasts are shot towards the opponent. Mac will control them so that they will follow their opponent until they are interrupted or connect with their target. *'Oblivion Drive:' The more complete form of the Destruction Drive. Mac is surrounded by an incomplete spherical void, which will erase all matter that comes into contact with it. High level energy based attacks, such as Pyrogene or Cryogene attacks, may break through the void if strong enough. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Atom Users Category:Sense Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 5